We Found Love
by Caidyn
Summary: Yes, another one. This is mostly a hurt one. Rated mature for: sex, language, drug use, rape, death, and grief.


_It's like screaming… but no one can hear._

"Put out that damn cigarette. The fumes are giving me a fucking headache." Draco was pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat on the chair with his back facing Harry.

"I'll open a bloody window then and smoke from that way."

"No, I told you to put it out!" The usual fight was coming on. It was a battle to see who would win, and usually Harry was the one who did.

"I need this damn fag! It calms my nerves; you should know that it does after all these months." Harry put the thing to his lips and took a long drag. As he simply just held it in, it felt like he could feel the tar filling up his lungs. Draco just didn't respond, but got up instead. There were noises in the background of things being moved around and taken out but Harry paid no attention. Why would he? It's not like Draco would do anything drastic.

From behind a pale arm reached around and took the cigarette from him. With malice burning in those grey eyes of Draco's, he shook the fag. "Put your damn ciggie out or I'll do it for you. Fuck, Potter, can you not hear me? Are you going deaf? Hello? Helllooo? Is anyone home up there? I guess not; fucking figures."

"Hell you sound like a mother. You have no control over me Malfoy!" Yet again they were yelling at each other. It was a routine these days. "Fuck you," he yelled at Draco. Harry needed a fix of something. It didn't matter what. In their bedroom in the underwear drawer shared by the two of them there was some crystal that would keep him up for days on end if he did enough. On the table in their tiny living room there were pill bottles scattered on it. Most of them were made out to Harry, who was the one who was actually supposed to take them. Anti-depressants, downers, sleeping pills; those were the only ones that were labeled. All the other bottles on the table were things given to them by 'friends', or people who wanted a quick buck, saying it would help or that it would get them up so high they wouldn't be able to see the ground.

The grey eyes in front of him turned as dark as a cloud in the middle of a thunderstorm. "Fuck me? Fuck you. I can't fucking take this anymore. Get the hell away from me you little faggot!" Draco threw the cigarette at Harry, which bounced off of his pale arm to create a tiny red mark, then started towards the door. From his arm the cigarette went to the already filthy carpet. The green-eyed man stepped forward, crushing the cigarette with his foot, and grabbed the back of Draco's shirt.

"And where the hell do you think you're going? You can't leave like this. We had the night planned out."

"_You_ had the night planned Harry. We were going to drink until we don't know our names, get high as hell off of whatever we have here, and then we'll fuck each other senseless. That's what we do every night." It was then that Harry saw the bag in Draco's hands. "I'm done with this life Harry James Potter. I'm getting myself the hell out before it kills me, like it's going to kill you." Draco ripped away from Harry's grasp and started towards the door again. Without a final look back the blonde haired man left the other in complete and utter silence.

That deadly silence filled Harry up. He hadn't truly heard it like this since the day he had finally killed Lord Voldemort at least three years ago; the crowd had been in shock that the day had finally come where all their fears were gone. In a way, that was the day his life truly ended. Three years of self destruction down the drain. By now there was no one in his life besides Draco, the last link to the Wizarding world that he truly hung onto; Ron and Hermione had left him a year ago when they saw no one could help him, Andromeda wouldn't let him see his godson Teddy, the Weasley clan probably didn't even know where he lived, and the world had let him drop off their sights. Alone, completely alone was what Harry was.

As if he was a zombie he grabbed a couple of bottles, as well as a bottle of Jack Daniels he found on the table with the pills, and shuffled to the tiny bathroom. Dirt and grime was everywhere; the last time they had cleaned had to have been after Draco moved in, which was four months ago. Harry set the things he had grabbed on the ground and pushed up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. There was a fine layer of sweat on him from the withdraws he was having; Draco wasn't letting him do anything that could truly harm him. Now that the man was gone, he could do what he wanted.

Harry put the plug in the drain and started filling the tub up. The water came out a disgusting yellowish color from the rust inside the faucet. As he sat there he opened the pill bottles he had gotten out and shook at least five from each out. Shoving them all in his mouth he got the whiskey out and took long gulps of it as he swallowed the pills. It was common knowledge not to do something as stupid as mixing pills and alcohol together. He didn't care for the most part. The only person he cared about was Draco.

Once the tub was full to the edge he turned off the water and climbed in with the whiskey in hand, along with his clothes on. Water spilled over the edges as he lay there staring unseeingly at the wall across from him. His eyes closed and he let himself get absorbed into his thoughts.

~*Flashback: 6 months from present*~

"Fuck... oh, Harry!" Draco was pinned against a wall just outside of Harry's apartment. They were so tangled up in each other it was hard to see where one ended and the other began. The only help at discovering who was who, was the black hair and the platinum blonde. Harry shoved their lips together to silence Draco's voice. The two of them were both sloshed out of their minds from a night at a dance club to celebrate their week of being together and actually making it.

Draco lifted himself up so his back was against the wall and his legs were wrapped around Harry's middle. While their lips were connected and tongue's dancing the tango together, Harry pulled away from the wall, carrying Draco back to the apartment. Once in with the door closed he put Draco on the ground and leaned over him. "I think we're wearing far too much clothing," the blonde slurred with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"I agree." Draco moved his hands down to shed him of the bothersome things called trousers but Harry stopped him. Lowering his face to the crotch area he undid the button with his fingers while his teeth bit down on the zipper and pulled it down. What greeted him was a nice lump in the boy's boxers with a wet spot on it. Still using his blessed teeth he grabbed the waistband and pulled them down little by little. Under him Draco whined in anticipation of what was sure to come.

When trousers and boxers were at Draco's ankles and the boy was completely exposed Harry began doing what he had to for him. Harry met Draco's eyes and without losing that contact he licked from base, where the beautiful blonde pubic hairs were, to the tip where precum was leaking out. With his thumb, index, and middle finger he moved the wetness down and around Draco's cock so it was thoroughly coated. For the time being he massaged it gently as his tongue continued to work at the base of the cock.

In the background he heard Draco moaning out things. When Harry focused on the boy he saw he was grabbing and pulling on his blonde hair from the frustration. With a smile on his face he made his way up Draco's cock to the tip. Lowering his head down, he began sucking on the tip about as hard as he could. For the moment he wondered if you could give someone a hickey there. "Nrghh… Harry. Oh fuck! Suck me off, Potter." A hand grasped the back of Harry's head and forced him down over the whole length.

Against his lips he could feel it having a pulse of its own. He began moving his mouth up and down it, engulfing more of it as he went. His hands massaged the man's pale thighs. Rushed moans of words slipped out of Draco as he bucked his hips into Harry's face for more. Lightly the green-eyed man scraped his teeth up the cock, playing with the foreskin with his tongue. "Jesus fucking Christ!" With those words Draco came into Harry's mouth, who swallowed the sweet liquid.

When he pulled away from Draco he moved up to lay over him. The blonde smiled blissfully as he leaned in and used his tongue to lick away a bit of the come Harry had missed in the corner of his mouth. Draco leaned up and pressed his lips against Harry's. Their new life had begun.

~*Flashback: 4 months from the present*~

This was the day ice had been brought into the house. Harry knew it had had many street names; crystal, glass, ice, meth, crystal meth. And they all added up to the same thing: Methamphetamines. Draco had been living with him for a week by that point. They were inseparable; wherever one went, the other followed. Usually it was Harry leading the way for them to go out and do something completely stupid. Today, it was Draco's day.

Harry was sitting in a chair reading a book. He was completely calm because he had just taken pills to help him regulate his mood. From the war he suffered strongly from PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The only things that Muggles and wizards could give him were simple drugs that barely helped at all. The door opened and closed as Draco walked in, hiding something behind his back.

"And what do you have there, love?" Harry closed his book to look at Draco who had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Nothing." The tone of Draco's voice told him otherwise, so he stood and walked over to him.

"I know you've got something, you just have to tell me what. Now you've got me all curious." Gently Harry ran a couple of fingers over Draco's sharp jaw line while his other hand wrapped around the man's waist.

"I've got nothing, love. Just have my hands behind my back; is that a crime?—If the great and powerful Harry Potter says so it must be true." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Haha. Very funny. Now, what's behind your back?" At the shake of a head that signaled no, Harry snatched whatever was back there. He brought it around to see what it could be; what he had thought would be a cheesy card or some flowers, wasn't that. As he studied the contents of a clear plastic bag he frowned. All he could really see was a clump of some white stuff as well as two needles. "Uhm, Draco, what is this stuff?"

The two had done drugs before, mostly when they were completely inebriated. They had done a bit of everything for the most part, but nothing even close to what Draco wanted to try out. Draco held up a finger to get Harry to stop talking. "So my friend Ben Henry, I introduced him to you once, asked me if I wanted to try something new with you. I said yes and I got this for free; he said it was from the goodness of his heart. I made sure that the needles were clean so we can just shoot up while I was getting home. I'll get the stuff ready if you lay things out."

Harry could only nod his head yes; what was wrong with experimenting? There was always a onetime thing in his opinion. As Draco got out that little clump that was the crystal, Harry got out those needles. From the kitchen he could hear the man banging around as he got something out to heat it up over. They needed something to block the vein to make it a bit easier to find. The simplest solution to this was for Harry to pull off his shirt.

With it lying in his lap he waited for Draco. A few seconds later the blonde came out with the little glass bowl in his hands. "I like this scene that I walk in on. My lover without his shirt on waiting for me with needles; a beautiful sight to see," he dramatically said.

"Yeah, yeah; save the theatrics." Harry had begun to tie the shirt with one hand and his teeth in the space between his elbow and shoulder. As he did that Draco started to get the stuff in the needle for him so he wouldn't have to worry about that himself. Harry watched as the man sucked up the liquid drug into it. It looked like some kind of dirty water. As soon as Draco flicked it a couple times to get the bubbles to rise to the top, Harry's heart started beating faster.

"You ready," Draco asked, positioning the needle right where the blue vein was to be seen. Harry nodded his head sharply. The needle poked into his skin. For a moment it stayed still before the pressure of someone pushing it in happened. The contents of it were gone, disappearing through his body; he took off the shirt he had used and leaned over to tie it on Draco's arm. Now it was time to do the same for the man across from him. With the other needle Harry sucked up the rest of the drugs in the bowl and watched as Draco looked at it. They were probably insanely stupid for doing this, but it didn't matter. They had each other.

Harry finished up on the needle before sticking it into the pale skin of his lover's. He pushed the contents in before throwing that needle aside. Draco took off the shirt on his arm and put it next to him. Silence appeared as they waited for it to kick in. Harry blinked a couple of times as he felt his heart started rising at an insane rate; all at once everything felt too slow for him. He needed to be somewhere fast. Across from him, Draco's eyes were dilating so that it seemed the man had black eyes instead of the usual silver. A giddy laugh slipped out of Harry. "Come on; let's go somewhere. It's too boring here," he said slowly, or at least slow to him; to any regular person he would have sounded extremely fast. His voice didn't sound like his own; when did it ever get that breathy sound to it?—besides sex of course.

Eagerly Draco nodded his head. When Harry stood everything flashed. The clock ticking in the background was so loud that he could barely think of anything. It slowed second by second as he watched Draco stand up. He grabbed the man's hand and started to run, pulling him along. Behind him the door slammed shut. Harry was moving quickly, the world spinning around them. At long last everything was moving fast enough for him.

Their small apartment was in the heart of London, so all the good places were so close to them. Outside there was at least two night clubs within a one block radius of each other. Harry was laughing uncontrollably as continued just running. Soon enough he was spinning in circles. They were spinning, the world was spinning, and the horns on the cars were honking so loudly that it felt like the whole world was made out of that single noise. "Draco this is amazing," he said breathlessly as he tried to focus on the man's ecstatic looking face.

"I know." Draco looked like a child as he glanced around the busy city with those wide eyes. Harry brought them close together and planted a sloppy kiss against the man's lips. That giddy giggle slipped out of him. Against each other's lips they were just laughing as the whole world around them started spinning yet again.

"Let's get going so we can do whatever the hell we're going to do!" The two took off again, hand in hand, towards the night club that was meant to be there playground for a night… or two. Eventually they got kicked out because of how loud they were being and how they were screaming for no reason from what people saw around them.

It felt like they were coming alive.

~*Flashback: 1 month from present*~

Addicts; that's what the two of them were. Complete and utter addicts that couldn't do anything without their little fix of the drug. Draco was better at having self-control than Harry was. When Harry needed it, he _needed_ it. He couldn't hold down a job because the addiction was so strong. Within three months of doing it and having a practically endless supply thanks to that Ben guy, he was convinced he needed it to go on. Draco was practically providing enough for the two of them as well as paying the bills. Harry was the one who slacked off and ran around, screaming from the intensity drug.

At that moment Harry needed his fix. The withdraw was so strong that his body was already shaking. It had only been a day since his last one too. All he knew was that Draco had hidden the stuff somewhere and the man was out at his job. While Harry waited he paced the floor, picking at his shirt and mumbling to himself as he went. Every now and then he stopped to shake and shudder before going on with pacing. When the door opened his green eyes, that were almost completely black thanks to the drugs, looked over to it.

At the door, there was Draco who looked extremely tired. It didn't even cross Harry's mind to let him sit down or to kiss him just because it looked like he needed it. No, he went right into his needs as he shook still. Quickly he walked over to Draco and grasped the man's shoulders. "Where is it, love," he asked in a shaky voice. It made him really sound like he was a user.

Draco moved Harry's hands away from his shoulders and pushed past him. He stripped himself of his coat and threw it on the chair as he continued walking through the house. To anyone not on drugs they could tell that Draco was trying to not give in because if Harry shot up, he would feel the need to as well. It was hard trying to recover when someone you love is still being that influence to make you do it. He put his hands on the table and looked down at it.

Harry followed him into the kitchen. He snaked his arms around the man gently and pressed soft kisses against his skin with his shaky lips. "Please… tell me where it is. I need it Draco." In his arms the man stiffened up.

"No, Harry. You're going to kill yourself with these drugs. I rather like having you alive so we can still mess around together."

"But I _need_ it Draco. After I have some we can mess around. It's better with the glass."

"It's better because you can't feel anything besides the rush that's going on in your own head. Fuck… no. No. I'm not going to give you the drugs. I don't want you to be like this. It was a mistake to bring them home with me."

"FUCK! It wasn't a mistake!" Harry ripped his arms away from Draco and started pacing the kitchen floor. One hand was pulling on his hair while the other was close to his chest, reaching up and grabbing his neck a little bit, and just fluttering from how fast it was shaking. A cold sweat was covering him.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. Instead of putting it back down to his side he left it lifted. Next he bunched said hand into a fist and a loud cry of anguish went through him. The next thing Harry knew was that Draco had lashed out and punched something. It had been the wall that had been rather close to him. Now there was a fist mark with a bit of plaster coming out. That didn't even phase Harry, who had begun pacing again. "NO! Harry do you not see yourself? You idiot, you have to. Look at yourself in a fucking mirror and you'll see what you've become. This isn't the man I fell for!"

Now it was Harry's turn to react. It wasn't much but he just started screaming and dropped to the floor with his hands both in his hair. "FUCK! I AM THE MAN YOU FELL FOR! I JUST NEED THE ICE!" Fast tears escaped him as he sat on the floor, trying to stop himself from screaming. The hands in his hair pulled on the roots as if they were a diseased part of him. He stood up rather quickly and made his way towards Draco. Grasping the man by his shoulders he started shaking him. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING STUFF! I'LL KILL YOU IF I DON'T GET IT!"

"Fine; I'll give you the fucking drugs. But if you OD it's not my fault." The voice sounded as if it was full of pain and fear mixed into one huge thing. Draco ripped himself from Harry and walked a little bit away. There was a rustling of things where Draco was, and then a plop as something dropped in front of him. He lowered his eyes to see the things he needed. There was a little Bunsen burner on the counter, as well as a lighter; they had purchased it a week into using since it was easier than using the stove even though they had to be hooked together. Harry picked up the Muggle lighter and turned on the gas. As soon as the flame and gas touched, there was a steady flame going on. With shaking hands he got the drug into the thing they used to heat it up and stuck it over the flame.

The smell of the drug took over the house, as well as Harry's senses. He looked up at Draco who wore an upset expression on his face. But Harry could see in his eyes at how much he wanted some of the drugs so he too could get that high feeling. When it was practically all liquid Harry set the thing on the floor. Ripping his shirt off him he tied it around his arm where he always did. The crook in his elbow on the left side was dotted with little dots.

His eyes were wide as he sucked that simply perfect liquid up in it. As he looked up he heard Draco breathing heavily and he wasn't looking in Harry's directions; the man's hands were clenched into fists as he fought all those urges to join Harry in shooting up. Harry looked away so he could find the vein he always used. With a hiss of breath out from Draco, who had looked over just as Harry had injected himself. The breathing in the background had in gone up. Harry lowered his head as if he could feel the ice going through his veins.

Soft footsteps sounded as someone walked over to him. The needle was ripped from his hand and the shirt from his arm. "I fucking hate you." From there Draco broke his promise to himself. He shot up what was rest of the drugs.

~*Flashback: 1 day from the present*~

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Good! At least I'm keeping you from killing yourself! You're so fucking messed up."

Yelling, screaming, and fighting; the day started and ended with that. No matter what time of the day, or night since Harry could be up for at least two days when high, they could fight. A routine had been made that when Draco got home, it all began. Every day the man hid the drugs somewhere within their small apartment. Harry always got too worked up from looking for them that he gave up and collapsed on the floor to wait for the man to get home. Once he was there, they fought over where the drugs were.

"I NEED THEM!" From across the room Harry advanced on Draco, who was standing in a corner, trying to look like he wasn't there anymore. He pinned the man up against the wall with a single strong forearm, his left one. "Tell me where they are or I'll… I'll—"

"What? You'll do what Harry? Every time you fucking threaten me and I know you won't fucking do it. I don't think that even you know what you're talking about because your brain is so fried that it just is giving up!"

This time Harry lashed out; his right fist connected with the man's jaw at a force he didn't know he had. The head snapped to Harry's left. And the saddest thing was, was that Harry didn't feel anything when he did it. Without those drugs he would do anything to get them back in his possession. "Tell me where they are," he ordered in a low voice, "Or I'll fucking hit you again!" His cruel green eyes stared into the grey of Draco's that looked shocked and fearful.

"I'm taking a walk," Draco said in a small voice. With enough force he pushed Harry away from him and stormed out the door as his lover followed after him.

Harry looked out of the doorway and yelled, "GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Over his shoulder, Draco flipped him off. If Harry was being observant he would see that the man who he loved was holding his cheek that had been hit and was crying softly because this wasn't the person he fell in love with. For the time being Harry slammed the door hard enough to make certain things rattle on the walls. He sunk into a chair, his hand twitching a little from the need, as he set in to wait for however long Draco would take.

Hours later, Draco was back. He entered the house quietly seeming to hope that Harry would be asleep by that time. "Where the fuck have you been?" The question came from the chair that Harry usually inhabited. "I've been waiting for three hours and six minutes. Now give me the fucking drugs."

"You kept track? That's a bit creepy," Draco said in a dull voice. He moved past Harry to walk to their little bedroom. Clothes were all around as needles that had been used so many times over the short time of the use of the drug. Draco was still battling his addiction; every two weeks he took a little bit of the drug into his system by eating it rather than shooting it up. He walked over to the bed and put his hands on it, lowering his head to stare at it.

"Don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you." Harry was standing in the doorway of the still dark room. He walked in and stood behind Draco. "Give me them or else I'll do something that will teach you not to do something like that again." It wasn't Harry who was speaking anymore; it was the part of him that was driven mad from the drugs.

"I'm not going to give them to you, so just bugger off. You'll find them eventually. I have at least that much faith in you." Harry let out a noise that made him sound like a wild animal. He was grasping his hair in both of his hands as that cry continued. Once it ended he snarled at Draco and shoved him onto the bed.

"I told you I'm going to teach you a lesson. Yeah, a fucking good one. Get it? Fucking." Harry's hands were already moving to take away the pesky things called clothes.

"No. Harry, no. Get the fuck away from you; I don't want you to fucking touch me." Draco squirmed under him, but it was of no use sense Harry was pinning him there with his knees on either side of him. "Harry! Let go," the voice was a shrill cry for some kind of sanity.

Harry let his hand have a mind of its own; he slapped Draco hard enough to get him to shut up again. "This is your lesson. You're going to have to learn it the hard way." He flipped Draco over after he got off those pants and boxers down to where the needed to go. They ripped when he spread the man's legs apart. Draco had no power; he was like an animal that was up for slaughter. Already Harry was hard; it was a bit frustrating for him to get his pants unzipped and off of him.

He grasped himself and massaged himself to get the juices flowing. Precum was leaking out a little. With that, he coated it over himself. "Please… Harry, stop. I'm sorry. I'll give you the drugs! Please, please don't do this. You don't have to do this. Please, _please_, Harry!" The man under him was pleading to get out of his punishment. What a sight to see; this Harry sneered.

"Shut the hell up. Do as I say and I might let you off the hook earlier." When the man stopped and seemed to be trying to control himself Harry spoke again. "Tell me that you've been a bad, bad boy and that you need to be punished."

"I've been bad, and I need t-to be punis-shed." As Harry looked closer he saw those petty tears. "I-I've been very bad."

"That's a good boy. Now take your punishment." He positioned himself over Draco's opening. Again the man started pleading like mad as soon as he knew what was going to happen. Harry didn't care, even though the sane half was yelling at him to not do it. The stronger part told him to teach Draco his lesson like he deserved. And he went with the stronger side. With no thoughts he plunged his cock into the tight and warm Draco. Under him the screaming grew louder as well as the pleads of stopping. When Harry started thrusting they turned into low moans of pain. Warmth was trickling down onto him. Where it was from didn't matter.

With no control in himself, he came quickly into Draco. It was then that Harry went back to his, somewhat, normal self. When he pulled himself out he saw that covering his cock was a mixture of come and blood, creating a gooey pink mess on himself. Using the sheet next to him he wiped himself off, not looking at Draco. As soon as he looked at the man he saw what he had done; his usually strong lover had dissolved into tears and sobs, still softly pleading and saying that he wouldn't do it again.

"I'm sorry Draco. I fucking screwed up. I shouldn't have. Fuck just… just fuck!" Draco seemed to snap out of his pity party. He sat up and wiped at himself like mad as if to clean away his mistakes.

"Don't you fucking talk to me, Potter." That cold voice that they had used toward each other during school was back. Draco gathered up his clothes and got away quickly. Harry sat there, staring at the bed. Was he capable of doing that again? He didn't want to know the answer as he stared at the little pool of blood on the sheets, created from what he had done.

~*The Present*~

In the bathtub Harry was still fully dressed in his clothes. Tears are falling fast from his eyes. He had screwed everything up single handedly. This was all ruined because of him. What monster had he become? He got out of the bathtub, stumbling a little as he did so. The drugs had done this to him. He had done this to himself. Draco had just tried to stop him from screwing up his life even more than it already had been. And look what he had done; he had broken down the one who had really stayed through thick and thin.

He walked through the house, gathering up things that he needed. By the time he had gotten back to the bathtub he had gotten a nice pile of pills from any bottle he had found. Five pills at a time he swallowed, paired with the Jack Daniels still in the bathroom. He got into the water once that deed was done. The bathwater was still almost burning hot, but relaxing nonetheless. As he sat in the water he thought of everything he had done to hurt Draco. Physical abuse, the drugs, the yelling, raping him; the list could go on and on if he went over every little detail for the time he had been on meth.

When it came down to it, he knew that it was his fault for letting it get this bad. Draco was too important to him. Now, that the man was gone, he felt completely empty. There was no hope left in him for a savior of any kind. It was all gone. And it was all because of him. Again he started crying, his knees pulling to his chest from the water. In his throat his breaths hitched, creating little sob noises. "It's my entire fault," he whispered to himself. The simple sentence repeated in his head and out of his mouth in a louder way than the time before. It was close to being yelled.

Out of a sudden rash of anger he ripped his glasses off his face and threw them across the room. They hit a wall, shattering into a million broken pieces at impact. He grabbed the bottle of liquor again and took a long drink from it. Harry kept gulping it down until it was almost all gone. Instead of throwing it, he let it hang out in between his index and middle finger as he sunk down into the water. He stared at the wall again. Everything really was his fault. Somehow the drugs were his fault as well, even though he hadn't been the one who had brought them in to try. Maybe if he hadn't been so open with trying new things…

But he couldn't let himself think like that. When that started, things that were out of his control would be brought up. What had been in his control was everything with Draco and how he handled his addiction. If he hadn't insisted on drugs, they would still be next to each other. If he hadn't done that horrible thing to Draco, they would still be together. Yet nothing could take any of that back now. All the nights of screaming and fighting had been wasted completely; two months of peace and then four months of complete madness. How Draco lasted that long, he would never know.

At long last the combination of pills and alcohol, as well as the warm water, started setting in. Harry's body relaxed in the water while he lay there. Little by little he sunk down in the water. Sliding away from consciousness was easy; all you had to do was let go of the world surrounding him. He would just sleep for a little bit. "I love you Draco…"

Three days had passed since Draco had left the apartment he and Harry had lived in. Now he was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron while drinking a cup of coffee. Where he was, there was no more yelling or screaming. It was silent, like how it was supposed to be. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he missed the man more than he could even describe. All the good days had always outweighed the bad ones. On the table in front of him was the Daily Prophet, which he hadn't been reading for the last couple months because it was 'too slow and boring' for him to waste his time on.

But today, he would read it. Picking up his tea cup from the saucer next to him he took a long drink. The burning hot liquid went down his throat, soothing him completely. After he set the cup down he took the paper in his hands. The title on the front page was the thing that caught his eye. The title was catchy but… he could feel his heart dropping. _Boy-Who-Lived Has Finally Died_. He stared at the page blankly. Harry? Dead? No. No. That couldn't be. Quickly he opened up to the page that the newspaper said it was on. When there he began reading the article as if it would say that it was all a lie and that it was a cruel joke.

_Harry Potter, 20, passed away few days ago. Potter was found in his apartment in a bathtub filled with water. Coroners have said he died of either an overdose of Muggle drugs that had been mixed together with an alcoholic beverage or of drowning in his bath water. When our authorities examined his living area we found that there was drug paraphernalia everywhere. Methamphetamines, pill bottles without labels, cigarettes, as well as other drug substances were scattered through the apartment. People who lived near him reported that he lived with another man, blonde hair, grey eyes, and an odd looking tattoo on his arm. They also reported that about seven on the evening of Potter's death there was an argument between the two men resulting in the other to leave and Potter to stay. Coroners say that his time of death was reported as eight-thirty at night._

_When friends found out about his death, they were shocked. "I never thought anything would get this out of hand," said Hermione Granger, a friend of Potter's since they were in school at Hogwarts, "He was always so in control of himself." When we went to talk to Ron Weasley, another long-time friend of Potter's, he quoted, "I always knew that he was hanging out with the wrong crowd. As soon as he started dating that git it went all downhill from there. I haven't spoken to Harry for a year now." Who is the person that Weasley was talking about? Could it be the mystery boy that was said to have left the house? We asked him that and he said yes. When we asked who the man was it was told that it was a Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater._

_After the end of the Second Wizarding war Malfoy had dropped out of our radar. He wasn't tried as a criminal of war since he had only been a child when involved. In three years this is the first thing we have heard of him. Malfoy is the child of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, also ex-Death Eaters, who are serving a life sentence in Azkaban prison. He was a student at Hogwarts and witnessed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's murder. When the war ended he was put up for a trial on war crimes, but Mrs. Malfoy said that it was all their idea and he did nothing. Once Malfoy agreed he was set free. All we can wonder where he is, and if he is reading this now. According to Weasley, Potter and Malfoy have been dating for the past six months._

_As we all remember Harry Potter was the one who brought down the Dark Lord once and for all at the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2__nd__, 1997. At only a year old his parents, Lily and James Potter, were killed by the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on October 31__st__, 1981. From there he lived with the Dursley family until he was eleven when he began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he made friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger; to his dying day they were his friends. All throughout school he was labeled a troublemaker, yet every year he managed to save the school. During 1996 and 1997 he fell off the radar thanks to his help in taking down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named alongside his two friends. On May 2__nd__ of that year he returned to Hogwarts for the infamous battle where he defeated the Dark Lord with the help of Weasley, Granger, and Neville Longbottom. Once he settled everything he dropped off of the Wizarding world's map._

_What happened in Potter's life to make him die in this way? We will never know, but what we do know is that he was in a relationship with a Death Eater. Let this be a lesson to all that even once the conflict between them and the rest of the world, the trouble they cause will always be there._

By the time Draco had finished the article he knew this wasn't a joke. It didn't matter that he and his family were being insulted and slammed in the Daily Prophet, and probably every other newspaper written all over the world, or that he was almost getting blamed by people that their savior had killed himself. What did matter was that Harry was gone. No matter how screwed up their relationship had been, he had loved the boy. Now he wished that he had stayed there instead of running away from all the problems that could have been fixed. Once he had run, there was no chance of fixing them. What had happened was in the past.

The tears of grief came faster than he expected. After being with the man for six months he had grown accustomed to him always being there. And now he was just gone. The last words he had said to him were words of hate. _"I'm done with this life Harry James Potter. I'm getting myself the hell out before it kills me, like it's going to kill you." _Those were the exact words that he had used. Maybe if he hadn't said this life would have killed Harry, it wouldn't have; maybe the Boy-Who-Lived would have kept on living.

Draco could only scream in that broken way when you find someone has been hurt that you love or care deeply for. The Daily Prophet that was still in his hands crumpled up; it had been ripped in half, messily of course, as his hands went in opposite directions. The heel of his left palm pressed into one of his eyes so hard that he could see colors sprouting in front of his eyes. He could feel the tears of that eye slipping down his arm, leaving warm tracks that quickly turned cool from the fast breaths that were leaving him. The other hand hit whatever it could reach; mostly it was the table that took the force.

That cry that left him was still going. It was never ending because his lungs just didn't seem to run out of anything. When he did breathe it was in gasps because the tears had brought him that much down. "I fucking love you Harry," he mumbled to the empty room as the tears shook his shoulders.

_No one understands how much it hurts._

**A/N**

**Okay, this one killed me to write it. Longest one that I got from listening to a song. We Found Love by Rihanna is my inspiration for this. I suggest you watch the actual music video for it to see where I got more things from.**

**If you enjoyed it, please add it to your favorites and review. I would love to get tips and compliments.**

**And thank you for reading my works. Love you all.**


End file.
